All because of ice cream
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Dan hated his job. He had long hours and very rarely had days off. However all because of ice cream his life changes, for the better. PHAN ONE SHOT Prompt for someone on tumblr.


**AN: Another new one-shot. I saw a prompt for this on tumblr, and I thought I would have a go at it. I know it won't be too good, but it was fun to write. Please leave a review if you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Dan or Phil.**

I sighed. Why had I ended up as an ice-cream man for some stupid city. I had it all planned out. I was going to do some courses at the college after completing my GCSE's, then moving on to university. I would study what interested me, and then come out of it with plenty of qualifications to get a great job, and then see what happened. That back fired though.

It had all started with my attempt to get a student loan.

I had set up the necessary meetings, made myself look respectable, and then went to the stupid meeting. Months of deliberation took place, before that one disappointing letter.

_**Dear Mr Howell,**_

_**We are sorry to inform you that we have come to a collective decision to decline your grant for a student loan...**_

The rest had been blocked from my memory. I didn't want to remember.

"Dan, just get a job and then save up the money." My Mother told me.

I knew that was the only way I was going to be able to get enough money for collage, so for months I searched for a job. I was living in a small flat with essentials. My parents paid for anything like new clothing or shoes that I needed, as all the money I had that didn't go to bills was being used for the tuition fee.

It had been months later when I found the ice cream job. I had been able to drive since eighteen, and my record was perfectly clean, so I had taken the job.

I stopped once more, the tune finishing off, and I waited for the approach of many of the whiny kids that wanted ice-creams.

It was then that I saw him.

He had around six kids having off his arm, and still was smiling happily, and chatting to them. He had deep sapphire orbs, and dusk coloured locks and he had a young face, but I knew that he wasn't much older than me, if not the same age as me.

" Okay kids, one at a time tell the man what you want." He said.

I smiled at them.

" Okay Laura, you first." The boy said.

She piped up her order, thanking both the boy and me.

" Millie."

" Erm...erm...can I have a clown lolly please." She asked, looking at her feet.

" Sure." I said.

" Thanks Phil." She piped looking at the man.

" No problem Mils."

She scurried to go and sit with the girl, Laura, from before.

So that was his name, Phil. It suited him.

The rest of them ordered, and one by one I handed them to Phil and he gave them to them, some how remembering all the ones the troop had asked for.

" Are they all yours?" I asked curiously.

" No. I don't have kids, do I look old enough for kids. I babysit, I need university tuition."

I nodded, knowing all about it.

He handed over the money, and I went to go and put it into the till. I had yet to give him his ice lolly, and it seemed like the perfect set up. I grabbed some paper and a pen, and quickly wrote my number on it.

I gave him his change and his lolly, with the note wrapped around it.

" Thanks." He cried.

I bid goodbye, and I once more played the tune before carrying on with my rounds.

Phil's Pov

" Phil, what's that around your ice lolly?" Marie asked.

I looked down at the wrapped and saw a piece of paper wrapped around it.

_Call me xx_

_Dan Howell._

A blush crept up my cheeks.

" Did the ice cream boy give you his number?" A boy named Luke asked. He was fourteen, so he understood.

" Yeah." I said, slightly watching the other kids playing.

" So, are you going to ring him." Luke asked excitedly.

" I-I-I yeah, yeah I think I will."

" Good. He was cute." Luke teased.

Dan's Pov

The next day my mobile rung, and I smiled slightly seeing it was an unknown number. It might have been Phil, and I dearly hoped it was.

_" Hello?"_

_" Hi, is this Dan?"_

_" Yeah, is this Phil."_

_" Yeah, hi."_

_" Hi, so you said for me to ring you..."_

_" Yeah, I was wondering, do you er...want to go on a date with me?"_

_I knew I could spare some money for this._

" I'd love to."

I smiled.

_" Erm, are you free tonight? I don't have to work tonight."_

_" Yeah, I'm free as well."_

_" Erm, so do you want to come out for a meal with me?"_

_" Yeah."_

_" Can you give me your address, and I will pick you up at seven."_

He gave me his address before bidding me goodbye, and I smiled bidding him the same.

I had to find something to wear, I had a date in five hours.

We went and had a meal that night in an Italian restaurant called Bella Italia. We talked and laughed, and we discovered we had a lot in common.

We left the restaurant, holding hands and talking happily.

We went for a walk in a nearby park, and we sat underneath the stars smiling happily. I drove him back to his house that night, and I gave him a kiss hesitantly before leaving, and he seemed to enjoy it.

" Do you want to meet up at another point this week?"

" I'd love to."

Two years later.

It took two years longer for both Phil and I to have saved up enough money to go to University. We both went to the local one, as it wasn't too far from our flat.

We had been dating a year and three months when I offered Phil the chance to move in with me. I knew I wouldn't regret it, and not once since had I.

I no longer was an ice cream man, having found a job at a large brand supermarket working on the checkouts and getting paid rather a lot higher than minimum wage.

Phil was still working with the children baby sitting in our apartment, and the spare room was used to have them over for the night if needed, and he also had a job serving and working the tills in a large chain of cafes.

" Love you Phil." I whispered before our first night at the university.

" Love you too Dan."

I pressed a kiss to his lips tenderly before pulling him into my arms. Not long later his breathing evened out and he was sound asleep, and it occurred to me, if the bank that I had been so annoyed with for years before had given me that loan, I would never have met Phil and ended up with the person I knew I was going to spend my life with.


End file.
